


Drunk Off the Atmosphere

by OceannanotOceania



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Tongue Piercings, like rlly lowkey but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: VIXX gets a night to unwind. Wonsik wants to try something new.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this is either the worst or best mistake I've ever made. So, very obviously I drew so much inspiration from The Closer's teaser pictures (I'd actually written this soon after the teasers had come out but I completely put off finishing it lmao). Btw, I hope the piercing part was well-integrated, I'd added it during the (brief) speculations of Wonsik getting a tongue piercing (was it mostly on Twitter I'm not sure). ^^;
> 
> As always, shoutout to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for betaing this mess.

“Wonsik.”

The man starts, hands jerking, the thud of metal against metal behind him. His eyes squint slightly, hardly able to distinguish the forms of others in the darkened room through the tight knit lace around his eyes.

“Calm down.” The voice mumbles, a man Wonsik quickly realizes is Hakyeon. “We’re all here still, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Wonsik gulps, nodding.

Hakyeon chuckles. Wonsik can’t help a shiver when he feels hot breath against his left ear, a faint sigh before Hakyeon starts to speak. “You’re already so jumpy, it hasn’t even been long since I put on the blindfold.”

“You really are fine with this, right?” Hakyeon adds. “It’s not too late for you to back out.”

Wonsik licks his lips. “Yeah, it’s fine. I, I want this.”

“Mm.” Hakyeon hums. Wonsik feels heat grow closer to his ear. “You can change your mind at any time, okay?”

“I know.”

Hakyeon chuckles, breath tickling Wonsik’s ear, before the man feels Hakyeon nip lightly at Wonsik’s earlobe, sending a shiver down his spine. “You know, I’ve wanted a night like this for a while.” Hakyeon presses a kiss to the space just below Wonsik’s ear.

“Really?”

“Mm.” Hakyeon hums, lips still pressed to Wonsik’s skin. “We haven’t had a night to... unwind in quite a while.”

Wonsik hears a faint moan, jerking his head to his left. There’s a hard grip on his chin before Wonsik’s head is jerked forward. The form in front of him is hardly recognizable, but Wonsik guesses that it’s Hakyeon, face presumably illustrating an expression as aggressive as his grip on Wonsik’s chin.

“Eyes on me.” Hakyeon pauses, snorting at the statement. “Well, that’s probably not quite right.”

There’s another moan, higher than before, Wonsik soon realizing whose voice he’s hearing.

“Jae?” Wonsik mumbles.

“Yes.” Hakyeon says. “He’s a little, tied up right now.” He chuckles again, grip loosening on Wonsik’s chin. The back of his hand traces down Wonsik’s cheek. “Though, I guess that’s the case for you both at the moment.”

“Where is everyone?” Wonsik asks.

“Well, Hongbin and Hyuk are both with Jaehwan.” Hakyeon says. “I’m perched on you, and Taekwoon is beside me, desperately waiting to do anything to you.”

“Stop.” Taekwoon’s word is quiet but firm.

Hakyeon lets out a chuckle. “Well, it’s true, is it not?”

There’s another moan, a shuffle of sheets, while Taekwoon and Hakyeon remain silent. Wonsik tries looking to his left, keeping his head still, once again unable to see much of anything.

Wonsik hears Hakyeon snort faintly.  “Well, anyways. Let’s get this going, Hyuk and Hongbin are already ahead of us.”

It’s not long until Wonsik feels lips against his. Almost immediately, Wonsik feels as if his breath has left his body. Hakyeon’s kisses in any normal situation are already such a wealth of sensations, a force capable of stealing practically all of Wonsik’s breath from his lungs. But now, at this moment, that force is multiplied tenfold. Wonsik, unable to crack his eyes to see Hakyeon in front of him, unable to bring his hands down to pull Hakyeon’s face closer to his own. Wonsik, only able to lay back, only able to relax his mouth enough to let Hakyeon’s tongue in; Wonsik, only able to repress the number of impulses on his mind as he’s barraged with the wealth of sensations that is Cha Hakyeon.

And of course, his new tongue piercing scraping against Hakyeon’s tongue isn’t helping the situation at all. It’s one of the few reasons they haven’t been doing anything recently; Hakyeon in particular was adamant against doing anything with Wonsik. In fact, out of everyone, Hakyeon was the one most obsessed with making sure Wonsik kept his piercing clean, the one making sure to avoid food that wouldn’t tug too much at the piercing. Hakyeon’s care and obsession was worth it though: the sensation of his mouth against Hakyeon’s, an already incomprehensibly amazing situation, became all the more amazing with the simple piercing.

After what feels like an eternity Hakyeon pulls away, pressing a few small kisses to the corner of Wonsik’s mouth and along his cheek.

“Wonsik?” The man can just hear Taekwoon’s voice.

Wonsik promptly realizes how ragged his breath already is. The man gulps.

“Are you fine?” Taekwoon asks.

Wonsik nods his head minutely, still trying to calm his breathing despite how light-headed he already feels.

“He’s fine.” Hakyeon says.

“You overwhelmed him.”

There’s a shift in the sheets of Wonsik’s bed, Wonsik feeling something brush against his half-hard cock, the man unable to help a faint whine.

“Wonsik is fine.” Hakyeon repeats. “You know how he is, Taekwoon. He can take a lot more than any of us ever give him credit for.”

Taekwoon lets out a small sigh. “Yeah, you’re right.”

The shadows in front of Wonsik converge, the man hearing a faint smack of lips.

“Well, it’s your turn.” Hakyeon mumbles.

The sheets shift again, Wonsik feeling someone straddle his thighs. Soon after, a feather-light touch on his chin follows, tugging lightly to shift Wonsik’s head up. Wonsik hears another moan beside him, breaths growing more ragged.

“What’s happening?” Wonsik asks.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Hakyeon mumbles, a chuckle in his voice.

Wonsik hears (presumably) Taekwoon snort. The touch moves down, a hand resting lightly on his cheek before Wonsik feels warmth near his ear, breath ghosting his skin.

“Jaehwan’s tied to the bed.” Taekwoon mumbles. “Hongbin is kissing Jaehwan, sucking his nipples-” He presses his lips lightly to the spot just below Wonsik’s ear. “And Hyuk is in the middle of sucking Jaehwan off.”

“Oh.”

Taekwoon chuckles, pressing a kiss near Wonsik’s jaw. “Is that what you want, Wonsik? Me to be here like this while Hakyeon sucks you off?”

Wonsik licks his lips, eyes flickering around uselessly under the blindfold.

“Not quite.” Hakyeon says. “Unless he’s changed his mind from earlier.”

There’s a faint pause before he hears Hakyeon mumble a “Well?”

Wonsik tries not to focus on the strained groan nearby.

“Is this what you want, Wonsik?”

Wonsik isn’t even sure how Hakyeon is able to speak so close to his other ear, how the man is able to slide a hand up to his neck, squeezing just light enough for the touch to send sparks down Wonsik’s body. Briefly, his attention shifts to the feather-light touch he feels along his exposed abs, only coming back to the reality at hand when there’s another squeeze at Wonsik’s neck.

“Well?”

“Hakyeon.” Taekwoon mumbles, voice firm.

Wonsik gulps. “H-Hakyeon’s right.” He licks his lips as he feels the hand move away from his neck. “I want Hakyeon to choke me, and for Taekwoon to, to do whatever he wants.”

He hears Hakyeon chuckle, picturing the smirk on the man’s face.

“An amazing idea.” Taekwoon mumbles. “But, first.”

Not even a second passes before Wonsik feels lips against his. Taekwoon’s lips.

If Hakyeon’s kisses are like hopping into freezing water, Taekwoon’s are like dipping one’s foot into a warm bath. His lips are soft against Wonsik’s own, the man only lightly teasing at the gap in Wonsik’s lips to make his lips open enough to let Taekwoon’s tongue in. Wonsik feels warmth spread throughout his body, mind awash with a wealth of sensations like with Hakyeon, though each one doesn’t feel as desperate and all-encompassing as with Hakyeon. The scrape of his tongue piercing against Taekwoon’s tongue is much lighter than it had been with Hakyeon, less desperate yet still enough of a touch to send warmth throughout Wonsik’s body.

Wonsik soon feels a loss of heat when Taekwoon pulls his lips away, the man feeling (what is presumably) Taekwoon’s forehead against his own.

Taekwoon is panting lightly, head shifting slightly. “That piercing is no joke.”

Hakyeon giggles. “It was a great decision on Wonsik’s part.”

Taekwoon hums, pressing his lips to Wonsik’s cheek before leaving a trail of kisses down to Wonsik’s neck.

“Thank you, Wonsik. Always so considerate for your fellow members.” A hand trails down Wonsik’s waist. “Such a good boy.”

Wonsik gulps at the praise, feeling his cock strain even more under his pants. His exposed skin is covered in goosebumps as he feels the hand move up, a finger coming up to brush lightly against one of his nipples. He feels Taekwoon continue to kiss at his neck, starting to leave a number of light bites in his wake as he moves down to Wonsik’s chest. Wonsik squirms when he feels Taekwoon take one nipple in his mouth, licking and nipping at the bud.

Taekwoon chuckles, breath cooling the saliva on Wonsik’s skin, leaving the man with another strange sensation.

“You’re so sensitive like this.” Taekwoon mumbles.

“It’s cute, is it not?” Hakyeon cuts in.

“As long as it’s not too much for him.” Taekwoon replies.

Hakyeon groans. “I’ll say it again, you worry too much Taekwoon.” At that, Wonsik feels a hand grab his cock, squeezing lightly, making Wonsik squirm once again as a faint whine slips out of his mouth. “See? He’s ready Taekwoon.” Hakyeon pauses. “Right?”

Wonsik nods. “P-please just,” He gulps.

“Hm.” Taekwoon mumbles. “I’m sorry for your wait then, Wonsik.” His hand grabs at Wonsik’s cock. “I didn’t realize that you’d gotten like this so quickly.” Taekwoon squeezes briefly, hand trailing up to wrap a finger in the waistband of Wonsik’s boxers. “If you’re ready, I’ll move to the actual event.”

Hakyeon snorts. “Finally.”

Taekwoon merely chuckles, briefly returning to his ministrations at Wonsik’s nipples before moving down, nipping a trail down to Wonsik’s boxers. The bed shifts slightly, Taekwoon moving down and Wonsik feeling Hakyeon move closer to him. The man’s head moves forward, his breath intermingling with Wonsik’s own.

“Ready?” Hakyeon says faintly. He shifts his weight slightly, Wonsik unable to overlook the bulge he feels brush against his torso.

Wonsik feels his boxers get pulled down, the man hit with a sensation of freedom as the piece of clothing is fully removed and discarded, cloth lightly thudding on the ground beside them. The man nods.

“Y-Yeah.”

Hakyeon moves forward then, pressing a final kiss to Wonsik’s lips.

“Perfect.”

The next couple of moments feel like a blur: Wonsik can feel Taekwoon take the man’s cock into his mouth, a faint shift in the bed as Wonsik guesses Taekwoon moves to be in a better position. And, of course, that thing which has been built up to for over a month now: Hakyeon’s hand gripping tightly at Wonsik’s throat, his thumb pressing hard against his vein. Wonsik feels unable to focus on any one thing: his head feels so light, hardly able to process Taekwoon’s ministrations, unable to process the sounds coming from the bed next to him. His entire life is in Hakyeon’s hands, and though Wonsik know the man would never actually hurt him, the idea gives Wonsik a faint thrill.

When Hakyeon first loosens his grip on Wonsik’s throat, the man is hit with the wave of reality: the faint cloud of noises nearby is replaced with Jaehwan’s distinct whines as he gets closer to coming, pants filling the room. He feels Taekwoon moving to suck at the crown of Wonsik’s cock, Hakyeon’s hand moving down to grasp Wonsik’s chest.

“Do you want more?” Hakyeon mumbles.

Wonsik gulps, letting out a large breath. “Yes, please.”

The man can practically hear the grin in Hakyeon’s voice as he speaks. “Of course, anything for my good boy.”

Wonsik’s thoughts all too quickly become a blur once more when Hakyeon grips his throat. The loss and regaining of thoughts repeats in a cycle a couple more times, Hakyeon trying to avoid Wonsik getting too dizzy as he gets closer to climax. 

Wonsik feels surprise when he finally comes seconds after Hakyeon had lifted his hand away, jerking against the handcuffs as his orgasm hits him. Taekwoon tightens his grip on Wonsik’s hips, the man gulping down Wonsik’s cum. The man feels Taekwoon move off his dick, mouth making a faint  _ pop  _ as he does so, before the bed shifts, Wonsik feeling Hakyeon move away from him. Faintly he hears the messy kiss that Taekwoon and Hakyeon exchange, lips smacking and moans filling the room with a low hum.

Eventually, the bed shifts again, a couple moments passing before the blindfold is untied and lifted off Wonsik’s face. Wonsik can’t help wincing at the light from the lamp to the right of him eyes flickering up to Hakyeon still straddling him. He feels Hakyeon’s cock hard against his own, the man with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Well?” Hakyeon says. “How do you feel?”

“I-” His eyes flicker away briefly, looking over to the other bed, seeing Hongbin and Hyuk working to clean up Jaehwan. Wonsik smirks at the small display, shaking his head.

“It was amazing, honestly.”

Hakyeon’s grin widens. “I’m glad you think so.” He looks behind him to Taekwoon, smile still tugging at his lips. “You did well too.”

Taekwoon flashes a small smile, nodding his head.

“T-Thank you.” Wonsik says, voice slightly rough.

“Hakyeon, what’s it like?” Hyuk cuts in, making Wonsik turn towards the man.

Hakyeon quirks an eyebrow. “I’m sorry?”

“Wonsik’s piercing.” Hyuk says. “How does it feel?”

Hakyeon chuckles. “It’s, it’s hard to describe. Let’s just say amazing is an understatement.”

“Hmm.” Hyuk exchanges a glance with Jaehwan and Hongbin, nodding his head before getting off his bed and moving over to Wonsik. He grasps lightly at Wonsik’s chin, tilting his head slightly before moving forward to press his lips to Wonsik’s. Hyuk presses lightly at the gap in Wonsik’s lips, Wonsik spreading his lips to let Hyuk in.

Hyuk’s kisses are always like this: inquisitive and always tinted with hesitance. Wonsik is always tempted to ask Hyuk why he’s so hesitant: does he not truly believe he’s allowed to kiss any of the members? Sure, a relationship like this had been awkward at first, but everyone seemed to have gotten past it fairly quickly, right?

But, honestly, even with the tones of hesitation Wonsik still enjoys the kisses he exchanges with Hyuk, always appreciative of how the man’s lips feel against his own. Wonsik still feels a slight disappointment when Hyuk pulls away, eyes wide and a smirk quickly coming onto his face. Hyuk’s eyes flicker to Hakyeon.

“You weren’t kidding about the piercing.” Hyuk mumbles, shaking his head. “It’s,”

Hakyeon nods. “I know.”

Hongbin and Jaehwan get off the bed, moving to Wonsik.

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Hakyeon goes over to the table where the lamp sits, grabbing the set of keys sat there. He walks back to Wonsik, leaning to unlock the handcuffs holding Wonsik to the headboard.

Wonsik immediately grabs his right hand when he’s free of the cuffs, starting to rub at the impression left behind by the cuffs. He looks up, seeing Taekwoon’s eyes fixated on him, the man only briefly sharing a glance with Hakyeon.

“How do your wrists feel?” Hakyeon asks.

“A little numb.” Wonsik says, biting at his lip when he sees the look of pain flash onto Hakyeon’s face. “But, it’s fine, moving my hands is helping it go away.”

“Are you worried about it leaving a mark, we could get you to a bath-” Taekwoon moves, reaching out to grab one of Wonsik’s wrists.

“No, it, it’s fine.” Wonsik shakes his head, Taekwoon letting his hand fall. “I just need, a moment.”

Hakyeon nods. “Is there anything you need? Jaehwan’s been mostly taken care of,” He looks over to Hyuk and Hongbin, quirking an eyebrow. “Or, should be. So, we should focus on what you need.”

“I just need,” Wonsik starts, mind drawing a blank.

Hakyeon flashes a smile, hand reaching out to lightly rub at Wonsik’s thigh. “We’re proud of you, Wonsik. All of us are, you pulled through some intense stuff.”

Wonsik smiles. “T-Thanks.”

Hakyeon smiles again, moving forward to press a light kiss to Wonsik’s lips. The man is replaced by Taekwoon pressing another kiss to Wonsik’s lips, each other member soon moving to do the same. Hongbin and Jaehwan are the last to kiss Wonsik, each man gently deepening the kiss so that they can feel Wonsik’s piercing for themself.

Each kiss fills Wonsik with warmth, a sensation so perfect he wishes he could always feel it.


End file.
